1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a display panel, and more particularly, to a display panel able to reduce the number of source driving chips and address color washout problem.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the prevalence of flat TV, smart phone and tablet PC, various types of display panels such as liquid crystal display (LCD) panels and organic electroluminescent display panels advance unceasingly in specification and size to meet market requirements. The development of display panel, however, faces many deficiencies to be solved. For example, as the resolution of display panel increases, the number of source driving chips increases as well, and thus the fabrication costs of display panel is increased and a slim border design is impeded. In addition, the conventional LCD panel is inherently suffered from color washout problem, which requires to be addressed.